


I Don't Know hot to Love Him

by Diana924



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 5+1 Things, Cooking, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gangsters, Genderbending, Language, M/M, Missing Scene, New York City, Slow Dancing, Spooning, pre - series, reference to Mob City
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days OTP Challenge</p><p>Day 1: Holding Hands<br/>Day 2: Cuddling somewhere<br/>Day 3: Watching a Movie<br/>Day 4: On a Date<br/>Day 5: Kissing<br/>Day 6: Wearing eachother's Clothes<br/>Day 7: Cosplaying<br/>Day 8: Shopping<br/>Day 9: Hanging Out with friends<br/>Day 10: With Animal Ears<br/>Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis<br/>Day 12: Making Out<br/>Day 13: Eating Icecream<br/>Day 14: Genderswapped<br/>Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style<br/>Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals<br/>Day 17: Spooning<br/>Day 18: Doing Something Together<br/>Day 19: In Formal Wear<br/>Day 20: Dancing<br/>Day 21: Cooking<br/>Day 22: In a Battle, side by side<br/>Day 23: Arguing<br/>Day 24: Making up Afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

  
Non sono tipi che si tengono per mano, per tanti motivi diversi.

Il primo è che sono due uomini e sarebbe strano e da finocchi, certo … scopano un giorno si e l’altro pure e più di una volta si sono baciati e Meyer gli ha detto che lo ama ma per Charlie tenersi la mano in pubblico è da finocchi e dunque no, in pubblico non lo fanno.

Il secondo è che entrambi si trovano a disagio nel farlo, un conto era quando erano più giovani e nessuno si sarebbe fatto delle domande ma ora che Meyer ha raggiunto l’età per votare e per consumare alcool legalmente apparirebbe strano ad occhi esterni.

Questo non vuol dire che non lo facciano, in privato accade spesso, quasi per caso si sfiorano lentamente le mani e poi si ritrovano con le mani intrecciate, quasi sempre la sinistra perché Meyer nella destra ha la penna; talvolta accade anche quando sono a pranzo fuori, basta un tovagliolo posizionato nel posto giusto e possono tenersi la mano comodamente, anche se Benny una volta ha detto che erano strani, strani e dolci. Ovviamente da quella volta hanno evitato di portarsi anche Benny e si sono fatti più discreti.

Ed è per questo che nel sentire la mano di Charlie sulla sua Meyer non riesce ad impedirsi di sorridere, e non sorride a Charlie da quando è tornato da Tampa, si sono baciati e hanno scopato questo si, ma i gesti quotidiani, quelli intimi … è da tempo che non se li concedono, c’è come una barriera tra loro e nessuno dei due è intenzionato a fare il primo passo.

Charlie sta leggendo il giornale, o meglio sta guardando la pagina delle corse per farsi un’idea su quale cavallo puntare, ma la mano è ancora di fronte a lui in attesa. Charlie ha sbagliato ad abbandonarlo a Tampa, ma anche Meyer ha sbagliato nel non volersi fidare dell’altro e a voler proseguire quella collaborazione con Nucky Thompson, ne sono entrambi consapevoli ed è questo che fa più male. Come quando a letto non si abbracciano o Charlie lo volta e poi lo scopa senza baciarlo, a Meyer mancano quei baci pieni di passione e desiderio anche se non lo ammetterà mai a voce alta.

Così lentamente, come se fosse un obbligo avvicina la sua mano a quella dell’altro e lentamente la sfiora, poi con ancora maggior lentezza sente la mano di Charlie chiudersi sulla sua e si lascia scappare un sospiro, il peggio è fatto, ora devono solo parlare e poi tutto tornerà come un tempo, o almeno gli si avvicinerà.


	2. Day2 : Cudding Somewhere

Se c'è; un evento che Meyer vorrebbe evitare ma che si ripresenta settimanalmente sono le telefonate di sua madre.

Adora sua madre e tanto altro, ma sua madre è la tipica madre ebrea e dunque è apprensiva, possessiva e s’intromette in tutto, come in quel momento mentre si sta lamentando che non mangia abbastanza, che dovrebbe conoscere la figlia dei loro vicini che si chiama Anna e che è adorabile. E dopo quello passa a Charlie, a come frequentare un gentile non gli faccia bene, e nonostante sua madre lo adori trova sempre qualcosa di sbagliato negli altri, se poi si tratta di Charlie allora è come sparare ad un coniglio zoppo.

Quando sente la porta di casa aprirsi il primo pensiero di Meyer è che è salvo, deve solo trovare le parole giuste. << Si mamma, si sto bene, si mangio kosher, si puoi dirlo al rabbino, si … ora è tornato Charlie … no lui non mangia kosher mamma, si, sta bene, si mangia anche lui mamma, stiamo tutti bene, si anche Benny sta bene e … ti richiamo io >> le dice prima di mettere giù il telefono e cercare di non urlare.

Non è andato bene gli comunica il volto di Charlie, è andato tutto a puttane gli dice la sua camicia, mi dispiace di aver rovinato tutto gli dicono i suoi occhi e Meyer vorrebbe veramente arrabbiarsi e urlargli contro, urlargli che è tutta colpa sua, che lui gliel’aveva detto di non tentare nulla ma sapeva che Charlie l’avrebbe fatto comunque e che ora sono fottuti, dove cazzo li trovano tutti quei soldi per Masseria? Dove cazzo li trovano?

Vorrebbe urlare, vorrebbe solo urlargli addosso e perdere il controllo per una volta, dicono che sia piacevole lasciarsi andare, ma non lo fa. L’unica cosa che fa è avvicinarsi lentamente a Charlie che è rimasto sulla porta e poi alzandosi sulle punte lo abbraccia.

La differenza d’altezza gli rende difficile il gesto ma sa che in quel momento Charlie non ci pensa, non mentre Meyer fa mentalmente il conto di quanti soldi hanno perso, di quanto Charlie sia stupido e avventato e soprattutto di come sia possibile essere così arrabbiati e non trovare neppure le parole per esprimere la rabbia dato che l’unica cosa che vuole fare in quel momento è confortarlo, stringerlo e fargli capire che nonostante resteranno soci, che un legame come il loro non si può spezzare per una cosa come quella e che lo ama. Anche se Charlie fa sempre tutto di testa sua, anche se li farà ammazzare Meyer non può fare a meno di amarlo, e questo lo sanno entrambi.

Andrà tutto bene, troveranno un sotterfugio, s’inventeranno qualcosa pensa Meyer mentre stringe a sé Charlie e l’altro non parla, se parlasse Meyer è sicuro che comincerebbe ad urlargli contro senza nemmeno fargli dire tre parole.


	3. Day3: Watching a Moovie

<< Non puoi restare qui a tremare, motivo per cui ti porto al cinema >> erano state queste le parole di Meyer prima di trascinarlo fuori.  
Charlie gli è grato, anche se i gusti di Meyer sono troppo raffinati per come la vede lui, e inoltre con Masseria e Maranzano ancora vivi c’era proprio da festeggiare. << Non questa sera >> è la risposta.

<< Uscire ti farà bene, solo noi due come hai vecchi tempi … e il film ti piacerà >>, peccato che Meyer non sia il migliore in questo campo pensa Charlie prima di prendere il cappotto. << Paghi tu però >> dice con un sorriso, fa male pensare che parte della sua faccia è paralizzata, ma pagheranno per quello, tutti.

Meyer Lansky sa bene che Charlie Luciano non è il miglior compagno quando si tratta di film, ma ognuno ha la sua penitenza, e quella per il momento è la sua.

Lo ha portato a vedere “ Intolerance “ quando si erano re incontrati …. E Charlie, che allora si chiamava ancora Salvatore, si era addormentato a metà del film facendogli desiderare solo di seppellirsi per la vergogna.

Lo ha portato a vedere “ Il fantasma dell’opera “ e l’unica cosa che Meyer ricorda di quel film è Charlie che a metà della proiezione lo ha trascinato in bagno e … poi ricorda il muro del bagno, quello Meyer lo ricorda fin troppo bene.

<< Che cazzo di film mi hai portato a vedere Meyer? >> gli chiede Charlie mentre lui cerca di finire la sua porzione di halva senza che nessuno si accorga, Anna si arrabbierà ma non gl’importa cosa pensa sua moglie, non dopo quello che è successo, Anna semplicemente non capisce la gravità della cosa, il viaggio a Cuba dovrebbe calmarla, forse.

<< Zitto e goditi il film >> è al risposta di Meyer, eppure sembrava un bel film, e a lui piace. << La prossima volta il film lo scelgo io >> risponde Charlie, un cazzo di film sui vampiri, almeno questo ha qualcosa di sensato, anche se per come la vede lui è una perdita di tempo.

<< Come vuoi, come vuoi >> è la sua risposta, e se … è un’idea ma potrebbe finire male si dice Meyer prima di tornare a concentrarsi sullo schermo. È un’idea che potrebbe anche funzionare, se solo … deve funzionare, deve pensa Charlie, e funzionerà, deve solo fare due telefonate.

Gli basta uno sguardo con Meyer per rendersi conto che anche l’ebreo ha in mente la sua stessa idea ed è per questo che loro due trionferanno, perché le loro menti sono come sincronizzate, pensano la stessa identica fottuta cosa, il tutto mentre sullo schermo appare Bela Lugosi.


	4. Day 4: On a date

Per quella cena fuori casa avevano avuto un’ottima scusa, e sapevano entrambi di dover ringraziare Benny che nel tentativo di dimostrare che poteva tranquillamente essere loro socio aveva inavvertitamente bruciato la cucina, le tende della cucina e in parte il gatto del vicino nel tentativo di preparare la cena.

“ Scarpato “ era un buon ristorante, questo nonostante il cameriere quando aveva lasciato il loro tavolo probabilmente sognava di ucciderli in maniera lenta e dolorosa, specialmente Meyer che aveva fatto domande su domande e aveva preteso un piatto per i formaggi e un altro per la carne.

<< Da quando in qua te ne frega di mangiare kosher? >> gli chiede Charlie mentre lo stesso cameriere si stava avvicinando con espressione indecifrabile. << Sono un ebreo osservante io, inoltre mamma ci tiene >> è la risposta di Meyer, questa è l’ennesima prova che sono diversi, lui con i suoi non parla più da anni, forse talvolta con sua madre, mentre Meyer ha ancora rapporti con i suoi, ed è quello che gli piace dell’ebreo: la fedeltà incondizionata per poche persone selezionate: la sua famiglia, Benny, lui.

<< Avevo espressamente chiesto il formaggio separato dalla carne, per piacere riporti il mio piatto in cucina prima che mi arrabbi, e spieghi allo chef cosa ho ordinato, non è poi così difficile, no? >> se ne esce Meyer non appena il cameriere torna con i piatti, a lui va bene tutto ma Meyer ha quelle cazzo di regole kosher che Charlie non ha mai veramente compreso.

<< Ti odia, lo sai vero? >> gli chiede cercando di apparire divertito, dopo quello che è successo farsi vedere nel ristorante preferito di Joe Masseria non è la mossa migliore ma tutti e due si erano stancati di andare a China Town ogni singola volta. Non è giusto che tutto vada a puttane per un business che al vecchio nemmeno interessa più di tanto quando per loro il mercato dell’eroina è un’entrata più che soddisfacente.

<< Lo sospettavo, non è questo che mi preoccupa, lo sai bene >> è la risposta di Meyer prima che Charlie faccia cadere distrattamente il tovagliolo tra di loro sul tavolo, è il loro gesto segreto, lo fanno da quando … quello è cominciato. È anche l’unico modo per farlo, lo sanno entrambi.

<< Dunque questo è un fottuto appuntamento, dago? >> gli chiede Meyer prima di sistemare meglio il tovagliolo e nascondendovi sotto la mano proprio mentre il cameriere sta tornando da loro.

<< Cosa cazzo te lo fa pensare giudeo? >> è la pronta replica di Charlie prima di stringergli la mano, un gesto tenero e allo stesso tempo impulsivo, sanno entrambi qual è la risposta e soprattutto cosa volessero dirsi.


	5. Day 5: Kiss

La prima volta che accade hanno quattordici e diciannove anni. Si sono appena rincontrati e l’unica cosa che Meyer riesce a pensare è come Charlie sia cresciuto, lui … lui è poco cresciuto ma non gl’importa, non mentre Charlie gli racconta quello che gli è capitato in tutti quegli anni, come se il tempo non fosse passato.  
Poco prima che Charlie se ne vada l’altro si volta verso di lui e gli sorride, un sorriso sornione e divertito che per qualche ragione irrita Meyer, non sa spiegarsi perché ma vorrebbe farglielo sparire dalla faccia. Questo non lo prepara al bacio sulla guancia che l’altro gli stampa in tutta naturalezza, come se fosse normale per lui e Meyer si sente turbato, furioso e … deluso, non sa perché ma si sente deluso dall’altro, come se … desiderasse di più.

La seconda volta che accade Meyer ha diciassette anni e capita di notte, sono usciti per farsi qualche bevuta prima cella partenza di Charlie con AR per Atlantic City e forse hanno bevuto un po’ troppo pensa Charlie mentre Meyer gli si aggrappa ridacchiando.  
Se ne accorgono solo quando sono sotto un lampione che si sono fatti tutta Elizabeth Street tenendosi per mano come una coppietta e la cosa per qualche motivo non disturba nessuno dei due, tranne quel secondo di più in cui si guardano imbarazzati.  
Meyer vorrebbe suggerirgli di smetterla, di dimenticare ma l’unica cosa che riesce a fare e alzarsi leggermente sulle punte e aprire leggermente la bocca e poi … un attimo dopo sente le mani di Charlie sulle sue spalle e l’altro lo sta baciando in un modo insolitamente delicato e tenero e l’unica cosa a cui Meyer riesce a pensare è che non vuole che Charlie se ne vada.

La terza volta che accade è dopo la missione ad Atlantic City, dopo che i fratelli d’Alessio gli sono morti sotto gli occhi e lui si è salvato a stento. Essere così vicini alla morte ti fa solo apprezzare di più la vita. Non appena è tornato a casa e ha trovato Charlie la prima cosa che ha fatto è stata abbracciarlo e poi chiedergli, implorarlo, di portarlo a letto, aveva così bisogno di sentire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
E Charlie l’ha fatto. Lui avrebbe preferito che lo buttasse sul letto e lo scopasse con forza ma anche quella maniera lenta e appassionata è stata di suo gradimento, con l’altro che è stato più occupato a tenerlo fermo e ad impedirgli di tremare.  
Sta albeggiando quando Charlie si volta nella sua direzione e lo bacia, un bacio lento, che sa di tabacco e di whiskey ma che è capace di trasmettergli così tante cose, di solito non si baciano mai dopo aver finito, ma questa volta devono.

La terza volta che accade è dopo la missione ad Atlantic City, dopo che i fratelli d’Alessio gli sono morti sotto gli occhi e lui si è salvato a stento. Essere così vicini alla morte ti fa solo apprezzare di più la vita. Non appena è tornato a casa e ha trovato Charlie la prima cosa che ha fatto è stata abbracciarlo e poi chiedergli, implorarlo, di portarlo a letto, aveva così bisogno di sentire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
E Charlie l’ha fatto. Lui avrebbe preferito che lo buttasse sul letto e lo scopasse con forza ma anche quella maniera lenta e appassionata è stata di suo gradimento, con l’altro che è stato più occupato a tenerlo fermo e ad impedirgli di tremare.  
Sta albeggiando quando Charlie si volta nella sua direzione e lo bacia, un bacio lento, che sa di tabacco e di whiskey ma che è capace di trasmettergli così tante cose, di solito non si baciano mai dopo aver finito, ma questa volta devono.

La quarta volta che accade dopo che AR li ha candidamente informati di quel che ha architettato contro di loro a proposito dell’eroina e sanno entrambi che se Meyer non l’avesse fermato a quest’ora sarebbero entrambi cadaveri.  
Charlie non parla, e cosa c’è da dire che possa cambiare al situazione? Ha fatto la cazzata più grande della sua vita, e AR ha rovinato tutto, quello stronzo che non si muove da quella fottuta scrivania mentre lui ha pensato a tutto.  
Meyer resta in silenzio prima di rivolgergli un’occhiata eloquente e alzarsi sulle punte e baciarlo dolcemente sussurrandogli che andrà tutto bene, che troveranno un modo e AR e Masseria pagheranno per quello.

La quinta volta che accade è dopo la notizia della morte di Maranzano, quando la loro vittoria è completa e totale.  
Hanno vinto, dopo tanti anni sono finalmente riusciti ad avere quello che era loro di diritto, c’è stato il tempo di comunicare a Benny di avvisare gli altri e poi accade, il momento in cui le loro labbra si incontrano è quello in cui Meyer può tranquillamente affermare che hanno vinto tutto e che se lo meritano.  
Ci vuole poco dopo, la porta chiusa a chiave, le carte buttate per terra alla rinfusa e la sua schiena sulla scrivania, hanno vinto, vinto pensa mentre sente Charlie approfondire il bacio.

 

Accade prima di quanto pensasse si dice Meyer mentre tutti lo fanno passare, per fortuna è venuto da solo.  
Non credeva di poter sentire un dolore così acuto perché col tempo i loro incontri si erano diradati e … era da così tanto tempo che non sentiva l’altro così vicino. È un gesto che ha visto fare dagli altri, solo che il suo ha un significato diverso pensa mentre si china sulla bara, prima Benny, poi quel pasticcio con Anna e ora anche colui che ha sempre creduto immortale.  
Lentamente gli sfiora il volto e poi lo bacia sulla guancia e non può fare a meno di pensare a quel loro primo bacio, nessuno si chiede il perché del fazzoletto che si passa sul volto, il caldo di Napoli non fa per lui, la verità è che solo in quel momento realizza che Charlie se n’è andato per sempre.


	6. Day6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Quando quella mattina si era svegliato e aveva controllato che ora fosse sull’orologio Meyer avrebbe voluto solo rimettersi a dormire.  
Che fosse Shabbat era un problema secondario, è anche l’unica sera della settimana in cui Charlie cucina e Meyer era convinto che prima o poi sarebbe morto e che la colpa sarebbe stata tutta della ricca cucina italiana reinterpretata dal siciliano. No, il problema era che quella era la settimana durante la quale lui e Benny si recavano in sinagoga e che valeva per tutto il mese, i suoi vestiti erano per terra mischiati con quelli di Charlie, la giacca, i pantaloni, la camicia di Charlie, le scarpe.  
   
Si guardò allo specchio ben sapendo che non era affatto presentabile ma Benny era sempre in ritardo e dopo quello che era accaduto poteva non venire pensò prima di sentire la porta di casa aprirsi. Maledisse il momento in cui avevano dato a Benny una copia della chiave, era l’unico modo perché non li assillasse di continuo.  
   
Veloce s’infilò al prima camicia che trovò a cercando avere un’aria dignitosa scese le scale cercando di non pensare a quello che era accaduto la sera prima. Aveva così tanta voglia di Charlie che avevano finito per scopare sulle scale, ricordava ancora come l’altro ridesse e come i suoi movimenti si fossero fatti frenetici, quello che era successo a letto quando erano riusciti ad arrivarci era stato fantastico, era sicuro che avessero rotto almeno due molle del materasso, sicuramente la testiera del letto aveva memorizzato la forma delle sue dita e l parate la forma del letto, ma ne era valsa la pena.  
   
 << Sono in ritardo lo so, ma dopo ti proto in un posto che conosco, ti piacerà >> lo accolse Benny quando lo raggiunse in salotto, e com’era possibile che il suo cappello fosse finito sul divano.  
<< Molto bene, e … >> non ricordava che il cappello fosse finito sul divano pensò prima di avvicinarsi. << Cosa ci fa il tuo cappello e … perché indossi la camicia di Charlie? Vuoi lanciare una nuova moda? >> gli chiese il più giovane, ecco perché la camicia gli stava larga pensò Meyer mentre cercava velocemente una scusa.  
   
<< Chi cazzo è il bastardo rottinculo che si è fottuto la mia camicia? >> urlò una voce ben riconoscibile dal piano di sopra, salvato per puro miracolo pensò Meyer prima di fare cenno a Benny di aspettarlo davanti alla porta.  
<< Mi sono sbagliato, va bene? Succede e inoltre sono in ritardo >> risponde prima che l’altro gli passi la camicia giusta, ci sono giorni si e giorni no, e quello certamente un giorno no.  
<< Meyer? >> conosceva quel tono, era quello delle domande difficili e complicate. << Si? >> chiese, forse se correvano, e se saltava la colazione, lui e Benny sarebbero arrivati in tempo. << Sai che dovresti metterla più spesso? >> gli chiese Charlie prima di sorridergli complice, se fosse stato d solo avrebbe saputo cosa rispondergli ma Benny aveva cominciato a canticchiare dunque si limitò a rispondergli con un sorriso complice mentre trafficava con i bottoni.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

Halloween per lui era una festa senza alcun senso, per Charlie era meglio il carnevale, in tanti anni passati a New York non aveva mai compreso quella festività.

<< Sei pronto? >> gli chiede Meyer dall’altra stanza, a lui tutto quello andava bene, dal vestito alle stupide feste in costume che AR dava ogni anno. << Ricordami perché dobbiamo fare questa cazzata? >> gli domanda a sua volta, a suo parere c’erano sistemi più divertenti per passare la serata, specialmente dopo che avevano appianato le loro divergenze di Tampa.  
<< Perché AR si aspetta di non vederci, dobbiamo dimostrargli che nonostante tutto lavoriamo ancora insieme >> è la risposta di Meyer prima di avvicinarsi con un sorriso enigmatico, di quelli che sfoggia quando si tratta dei suoi amatissimi numeri. << Odio queste feste, potevamo rimanere a casa >> insiste, dopo quello che è accaduto due anni fa meno vedeva AR e meglio stava, Joe Masserie era peggiore ma lavorare per lui aveva il vantaggio che non doveva più vedere l’ebreo, farsi giocare in quella maniera era stata una follia ma era accaduta, era tutta colpa sua e col tempo era riuscito ad accettarlo.

<< Potevamo, e potevi anche non lasciarmi da solo a Tampa >> risponde Meyer abbandonando il suo sorriso e fissandolo quasi con astio, Tampa è ancora argomento da trattare con delicatezza per entrambi.  
<< Ne abbiamo già parlato mi sembra >> risponde prima di osservare il mantello di Meyer, il trucco è poco ma l’effetto è perfetto, arrivati devono sbattere la loro presenza in faccia ad AR, poi trovare una stanza libera e divertirsi, quella si che sarebbe una bella serata. << Non abbastanza, lo sai anche tu >> è la risposta di Meyer mentre lui si sistema meglio la maschera sul volto, è una stronzata, tutto quello è una colossale stronzata.

<< Possiamo non parlarne per un po’? >> gli chiede prima di prendere il cappello, sono ancora amici come prima, i loro piccoli gesti quotidiani sono tornati, e il esso va alla grande, non c’è niente di meglio dello sbattere Meyer sul letto e poi scoparlo tutta la notte, ma la fiducia … per quella ci vorrà del tempo. << Potremmo >> è la risposta di Meyer prima di mettere la mano sulla maniglia della porta. << Comportati bene, AR ti controlla quindi non fare passi falsi, non dire cose che non dovresti e comportati bene … se lo fai a casa avrai una sorpresa >> gli sussurra Meyer all’orecchio mentre gli sistema la cravatta, giudei pensa Charlie, ne sanno una più del diavolo e quella ne è la prova.

<< Ora si che ci capiamo >> è la risposta di Charlie prima di aprire la porta, non importa da cosa siano mascherati, lui vuole solo che la festa sia breve, noiosa e poi tornare a casa, con Meyer.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

Era quando si trattava di compere che Meyer dava il peggio di sé, vestito però in maniera eccellente.  
A Charlie non importa, lui indosserebbe qualsiasi cosa ma l’ebreo la pensa in maniera diversa e se c’è una che Charlie detesta è starsene impalato per ore mentre qualche fottutissimo sarto gli prende le misure. Forse detesta anche altre cose ma quella è in cima alla lista.

<< E dunque ne prendiamo tre azzurre, tre blu e cinque bianche >> sente dire da Meyer che gli sta impilando le camicie, lui e AR andranno all’inferno per quello, l’inferno ha un girone apposta per chi costringe la gente a passare metà giornata dal sarto.  
<< Hai finito? >> gli chiese mentre si rivestiva, a lui andava bene tutto ma AR non la pensava così e quella era la fregatura del lavorare per lui, o ti vestivi bene o eri fottuto, semplicemente fottuto.  
<< Finisco di sceglierti le cravatte e poi andiamo >> come riuscisse a contrattare il prezzo e poi a convincerlo a comprare pacchie  pacchi di vestiti era un mistero per lui, se fosse dipeso da lui Charlie sarebbe andato avanti con due camicie e una cravatta.  
<< Tutto questo è una cazzata, una solenne cazzata >>, cosa ci fosse così diverso tra la cravatta che indossava in quel momento e quella che il piccoletto gli stava mostrando non lo capiva. << Può darsi, ma stai bene vestito così >> fu la semplice risposta di Meyer, una rapida occhiata per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno e poi gli si avvicinò.

<< Sono sicuro che potevamo passare il tempo in maniera più interessante >> gli sussurra all’orecchio prima di stringergli possessivo il sedere, Gillian Darmody sarà pure eccitante ma con Meyer … con Meyer è diverso, con Gillian è solo sesso, e affari, ma con Meyer … non ha mai saputo trovare le parole per definire cosa lo leghi all’altro. << E lo passeremo, dopo, a casa, con il tuo guardaroba completamente rifatto >> è la risposta di Meyer, può anche dirlo ma i suoi occhi e il suo corpo raccontano un’altra storia.  
<< È una promessa? >> gli chiede mentre prende tre cravatte a caso, Benny è alla bisca dunque saranno soli per gran parte del pomeriggio. << Solo dopo che abbiamo finito >> è la risposta maliziosa di Meyer.  
Fare compere con Meyer Lansky è per Charlie Luciano una sorta di tortura ma è sempre stato bravo a trovare una scappatoia.


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out with friends

Era stato bello uscire tutti e quattro quella sera, lui, Meyer, Benny e Frank che per una volta si era detto disponibile.  
Bisognava pur festeggiare la vittoria, Maranzano morto, Torrio fuori dai giochi e loro al comando, l’inizio di una nuova era insomma, di cui loro sarebbero stati i leader indiscussi grazie all’idea di Meyer della Commissione.

<< Era da tanto che non ci vedevamo tutti insieme, dobbiamo festeggiare! >> aveva urlato Benny prima di entrare, Atlantic City non gli aveva insegnato nulla, tranne che forse non tutti apprezzavano sentirlo cantare ma farlo ragione era un’impresa superiore alle forze di Meyer.

Per quel motivo si erano concessi quella cena in un locale di classe, niente italiano, niente kosher, avevano optato per uno dei ristoranti della quinta Avenue sebbene nessuno fosse riuscito a capire il menù e l’unico che aveva ordinato qualcosa era stato Meyer, Frank si era messo a giocare col tovagliolo e Benny a flirtare con la cameriera con pessimi risultati  
<< È fatta >> gli sussurrò Charlie prima di sfiorargli la mano in un gesto distratto, nessuno degli altri due aveva fatto cenno di essersi accorto di loro due. << Insieme, come all’inizio >> fu la risposta che gli arrivò, per fortuna nessuno li stava guardando in quel momento, un po’ come quando all’incontro con gli altri ne avevano approfittato per un loro piccolo brindisi, solo loro, privato e intimo come tutto quello che li riguardava.

Una cosa era fare quelle cose quando erano adolescenti ma ora era diverso, Meyer era sposato e con un figlio ma non erano mai riusciti a definire quello che li univa, principalmente perché entrambi avevano paura che dandogli un nome sarebbe scomparso quindi era meglio vedersi nella suite di Charlie, fare quello che facevano e poi comportarsi i pubblico come se fossero semplicemente amici.  
Lentamente fece scendere la mano sul ginocchio dell’altro e dopo un po’ sente l’altro che lentamente gli stringe la mano, un gesto di cui solo loro due erano a conoscenza nonostante la presenza degli altri., specialmente di Benny che non sapeva cosa gli avesse portato il cameriere e dunque si stava lamentando a voce alta emntre Frank aveva il dono di riuscire ad estraniarsi.

Erano loro due, più Benny e Frank ma la cosa più importante era che ce l’avevano fatta, appena dieci anni erano dei ragazzini e ora New York, e non solo, era loro, se fossero stati da soli probabilmente si sarebbero baciati, ma per quello c’era tempo, dopo la cena ci sarebbe stato tempo per i baci e per tanto altro.


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

Di umiliazioni nella sua breve vita Meyer Lanski ne aveva superate tante ma che la signora Wang della lavanderia cinese ridesse di lui in quella maniera era inconcepibile, aveva sopportato umiliazioni perché era straniero, perché era ebreo, perché era basso ma niente di paragonabile alla risata squillante della signora Wang che aveva l’età per essere sua nonna.

<< Già tornato? >> gli chiese Charlie quando aprì la porta di casa, l’italiano stava cucinando qualcosa, o almeno tentava per come la vedeva Meyer, anche del cibo immangiabile perché troppo salato, bruciato o entrambe le cose avrebbe contribuito a rovinargli la giornata.  
<< Non ne voglio parlare, e dobbiamo cambiare lavanderia >> fu la risposta di Meyer mentre lanciava il pacchetto sul divano, più stava lontano da tutto quello e meglio stava. << Che è successo questa volta? >>, dalla cucina veniva un odore intenso, e per il momento non era ancora di bruciato. << Niente di ché, escludendo che la signora Wang nel sapere cosa dovevo ritirare è scoppiata a ridere e non ha smesso nemmeno quando sono uscito >> fu la risposta, le risate dell’anziana cinese gli risuonavano ancora nelle orecchie.  
<< Allora non è l’unica >> replicò Charlie, lui non aveva ancora visto il costume altrimenti non avrebbe riso pensò Meyer prima dia avvicinarsi al pacchetto e cominciare nervosamente a scartarlo, se c’era un girone dell’inferno, anche se essendo ebreo lui non credeva all’inferno, riservato a chi ti costringeva ad un’umiliazione simile allora AR aveva già il posto prenotato in prima fila.

<< L’avresti capita, ne sono certo >> rispose Meyer poco prima di sentire un vago odore di bruciato e poi il silenzio, per quella sera la cena sarebbe stata leggermente bruciata e quella era già una vittoria si disse mentre trovava quel che stava cercando. << Perché quale sarebbe la fottuta idea geniale di AR? >> gli domandò Charlie prima di arrivare in salotto e fermarsi di botto paralizzato dalla sorpresa e dall’indignazione.  
<< No … no, cazzo no! Quel bastardo rottoinculo non può aver avuto un’idea simile, è una cazzata, tutto questo è una cazzata! >> urlò Charlie, anche lui la pensava così ma AR era il capo e loro due dovevano obbedire, che fosse occuparsi degli affari dell’altro, pagare la protezione, o presenziare a quella stupida e ridicola festa in maschera, Meyer l’aveva accettato da tempo, Charlie, lui andava messo di fronte al fatto compiuto.

<< Invece questa è la cruda verità, possiamo cambiarci quando siamo arrivati, ma il travestimento deve essere questo >> ammise Meyer rassegnato prima di rovistare alla ricerca del suo, indossare quelle cose sarebbe stato umiliante ma il lavoro è lavoro e per lavoro, e se per fare buona figura con AR dovevano indossare quelle stupide orecchie da animale … allora Meyer Lansky avrebbe indossato quelle stupide orecchie da animale, sempre sperando che non ci fossero fotografi

  
 


	11. Day 11 : Wearing Kigurimis

AR l’avrebbe pagata, avrebbe sofferto per quello si disse Charlie prima di cercare le sue sigarette, il tempo di togliersi quell’affare e avrebbe trovato una morte dolorosa e umiliante per quel fottuto ebreo.

  
<< Tutto bene Charlie? >> gli chiese Meyer un attimo prima che si ricordasse che quel coso infernale non aveva le tasche e che le sue sigarette erano rimaste nelle tasche dei suoi fottutissimi pantaloni. << Sfotti Meyer? Qui niente va bene, ed è tutta colpa di AR! >> urlò prima che l’altro gli tappasse la bocca con la mano, aver trovato quell’angolo tranquillo per conversare non era sufficiente.

 

<< Non fare così, quando torniamo a casa potrai sfogarti, ma non ora >> gli consigliò Meyer, e sapeva che era una cosa ragionevole ma … non ci riusciva, e che il giorno in cui aveva deciso di lavorare per quell’ebreo fosse maledetto, eternamente maledetto.  
<< Tutto questo è una cazzata, una solenne cazzata >> fu la sua replica, voleva solo togliersi quell’affare, tornare a casa e sbattere Meyer sulla prima superficie orizzontale che trovava. << Può anche darsi, ma ormai ci siamo in mezzo >> fu la risposta annoiata di Meyer, c’erano momenti in cui avrebbe voluto strafregarsene come lui, ma non ci riusciva.

  
<< Quando uscirò da questo coso sta sicuro che quello stronzo la pagherà >> proseguì, si sentiva ridicolo, fottutamente ridicolo con quel coso addosso ma erano le regole della festa in maschera fissate da AR e da Caroline. << Come dici tu ma ora torniamo dagli altri >> Meyer era la voce della coscienza, poco ma sicuro pensò Charlie mentre la sua mente rifletteva su come l’avrebbe fatta pagare ad AR, perché per averlo costretto ad indossare quel coso AR avrebbe pagato, poco ma sicuro.

 


	12. Day 12: Making Out

Per fortuna quella festa di Nucky Thompson era affollata e piena di fumo, nessuno si sarebbe accorto che erano spariti per qualche secondo pensò Meyer Lansky prima che Charlie chiudesse la porta e lo guardasse con aria famelica.

Velocemente si tolse la giacca e la camicia mentre l’italiano lo imitava e poi gli si avvicinò, la porta era chiusa e loro due erano soli pensò prima di sentire le labbra dell’altro. Assecondò il bacio alzandosi sulle punte e maledicendo la sua bassa altezza mentre sentiva le mani di Charlie procurargli dei brividi per la schiena. Gemette nella bocca dell’altro prima di rispondere al bacio, un attimo prima di sentire due mani che trafficavano con la sua cintura dei pantaloni e veloce ripeté gli stessi gesti.

<< Portami a letto … portami a letto >> ansimò, solo Charlie l’aveva visto perdere il controllo in quella maniera, solo Charlie pensò prima che l’altro lo spingesse sul letto per poi raggiungerlo.  
Non voleva nient’altro pensò in quel momento, solo la bocca di Charlie a contatto su con la sua, le mani dell’italiano che gli sfioravano i capelli, il collo, e sempre più sotto … non riuscì a reprimere un gemito e l’altro smise di torturargli la bocca.

<< Facciamo in tempo? >> gli chiese Charlie prima di sfiorargli il viso con le mani in u gesto insolitamente tenero. << Solo una sveltina ma … voglio baciarti, vieni qui >> ansimò Meyer prima che l’altro gli obbedisse.

 

La cucina era un buon luogo per parlare si disse Nucky, mancavano solo Luciano e Lansky ma per fortuna Arnold era con loro e Masserie aveva la faccia tosta di presentarsi come se non fosse accaduto nulla.  
<< Allora signori, stavo dicendo … >> disse prima di venire interrotto da un ragazzino che entrò con una bottiglia di alcool e che era sbronzo, inequivocabilmente sbronzo. << Benjamin, cosa ci fai qui? >> domando Arnold mentre lui si diceva che quando Eddie era vivo queste cose non accadevano. << Cercavo Charlie e Meyer, erano con una ballerina e … >> non terminò il suo discorso perché del tubo della stufa si udirono dei gemiti, gemiti inequivocabili.  
<< Signori, li abbiamo trovati, o almeno abbiamo trovato uno di loro >> disse Nucky Thompson prima che gli altri si avvicinassero per origliare.

<< … si … si … si … non smettere … non smettere … non ti fermare Charlie … non .. oh Dio si … si SI! >> gemette una voce che riconobbero immediatamente.  
<< Ti piace? Ti piace vero? Come quando ti ho scopato sul biliardo di AR? … dimmi quanto ti piace, dimmelo >> ansimò una seconda voce familiare. << Tanto … si … non smettere di baciarmi, si … baciami, baciami … >>

Nucky Thompson si chiese cosa potesse fare con quell’informazione, Arnold Rothstein che tornato a New York doveva chiamare un rabbino e forse anche un vescovo per esorcizzare il suo biliardo, Joe Masseria che non solo il fetuso era fetuso ma che era anche frocio, per lo meno non lo prendeva e quello era abbastanza mentre Benny si disse che non avrebbe più guardato Charlie e Meyer con gli stessi occhi

 


	13. Day 13. Eating Icecream

Una delle cose che a Charlie Luciano ricordavano l’Italia, anche se alla lontana, era il gelato.  
Meyer più di una volta lo aveva sorpreso a mangiare gelato seduto sul divano e dopo essersi informato sugli ingredienti aveva cortesemente declinato perché non erano kosher, questione che da sempre lasciava il siciliano perplesso. Non aveva mai compreso perché l’altro non mangiasse determinati cibi o dovesse seguire dei riti particolari, per lui il cibo era cibo, punto.

<< Come fai a dire che non ti piace se non l’hai mai assaggiato? >> gli chiese quel pomeriggio, mentre Meyer era impegnato in qualche fottutissimo calcolo che lo distraeva da lui.  
<< Non è che non mi piace, non posso mangiarlo se non è stato preparato secondo le regole >> gli spiegò Meyer per l’ennesima volta, a volte parlare con Charlie era come parlare al muro ma alla fine lui … lui l’amava lo stesso.  
<< Questa è una cazzata Meyer, te ne rendi conto, vero? Ti rendi conto che è una cazzata? >> gli chiese Charlie avvicinandosi al divano dove Meyer stava cercando di far quadrare i calcoli nei limiti del possibile. << Può essere Charlie, ma è così >> fu la replica di Meyer, prima che l’altro si sedesse accanto a lui.  
<< Tutto bene … non ti sento replicare da … >> non riuscì a terminare di parlare perché Charlie gli infilò letteralmente in bocca una cucchiaiata di gelato a tradimento. Meyer rimase sconvolto, era buono, freddo ma quello doveva aspettarselo e non riusciva a individuare il gusto ma era buono, solo .. solo non era kosher.  
<< Allora, ti è piaciuto? >> gli chiese Charlie, il modo in cui lo guardava fece sentire Meyer in colpa ma per appena tre secondi, non era un ebreo osservante ma preferiva osservare le leggi kosher. << Non è questo il punto, non posso mangiarlo se … >> di nuovo fu interrotto ma questa il Charlie si era servito delle dita.

Meyer che aveva capito dove voleva andare a pare l’italiano lo assecondò leccò con calma e quanta più malizia il gelato e poi passò al dito, succhiandolo, inumidendolo di saliva, mimando la penetrazione mentre accarezzava con la lingua ogni singola falange, godendo della pelle dell’altro mischiata con il gelato. Rilasciò poi il dito con un pop osceno che inviò scariche di calore al bassoventre di Charlie, proprio come aveva sperato fin dall’inizio.  
<< Ne vuoi ancora? >> chiese con voce roca, non sapeva se si riferiva al gelato o al sesso, sapeva solo che ne voleva ancora.

<< Non lo so, tu? >> gli rispose Meyer mentre lentamente iniziava a sposare le sue carte. << Di sopra, letto … ora >> fu la risposta dell’italiano prima che l’ebreo lo seguisse senza dimenticare il gelato, la signora Wang della lavanderia cinese si sarebbe lamentata ma in quel momento non importava a nessuno dei due.


	14. Day 14: Genderswapping

Se c’era qualcosa che sorprendeva Micol era certamente la spavalderia di Charlotte.  
Charlotte che era sempre pronta a rispondere per le rime a chiunque senza temere i problemi, che fumava come e più di un uomo, Charlotte che quando era arrabbiata imprecava in italiano servendosi di espressioni che avrebbero fatto arrossire uno scaricatore di porto. Charlotte che si prendeva tutto gli uomini che voleva quando voleva, Charlotte che poi le sorrideva, le diceva che era solo sesso e poi lentamente le sfiorava le labbra lasciandole l’iniziativa e le sussurrava cose sconce all’orecchio, semplicemente Charlotte.  
Micol era diversa, più riflessiva, di poco più colta ed era convinta che una sana discussione fosse preferibile a tutto, pensiero che non trovava concorde l’italiana, motivo per cui quando la vedeva tornare puzzando di alcool, con la camicetta sbottonata e l’aspetto soddisfatto di chi si è appena divertita Micol temeva che prima o poi sarebbe finita male.

<< Cosa ti preoccupa? >> gli chiese Charlotte prima di accendersi una sigaretta, il Victoriola dei vicini trasmetteva il solito noioso jazz. << Niente, cosa mi dovrebbe preoccupare? >> le rispose Micol tentando accendersi a sua volta una sigaretta.  
<< Ti conosco troppo bene, sei preoccupata >> fu la risposta di Charlotte prima di passarle la sua sigaretta e Micol la prese senza risponderle, tutto in quel momento la preoccupava ma non voleva parlarne con l’altra.  
<< Dimmi cosa ti preoccupa >> la stuzzicò Charlotte prima di cominciare a farle il solletico e Micol scoppiò a ridere, l’italiana sapeva bene che detestava il solletico perché era sensibile in quella zona e se c’era una cosa che l’ebrea odiava era proprio perdere il controllo.

<< Smettila, smettila subito! >> cercò di dirle tra una risata e l’altra cercando di suonare arrabbiata, ma nonostante le cazzate di Charlotte non riusciva ad essere arrabbiata con lei per più di cinque secondi.  
In poco tempo non riusciva a smettere di ridere e quando Charlotte smise con la sua tortura era scossa dai singulti, il fiato grosso e il seno che si alzava e si abbassava, intercetto lo sguardo famelico che l’altra le lanciò e arrossì, il modo in cui Charlotte la guardava a volte l’imbarazzava ma questo non voleva dire che non fosse innamorata di lei dall’adolescenza.  
<< Credi che sia finita così? >> le chiese Charlotte prima di sfiorarle il volto con le dita. << Se non ti conoscessi direi di si >> rispose prima di sentire le labbra dell’altra, vogliose e allo stesso tempo delicate,

come fosse possibile Micol non lo sapeva, ma era così che Charlotte si comportava con lei. Si godette il bacio mentre sentiva le mani dell’altra che le accarezzavano dolcemente il corpo, quasi venerandolo. << Non hai intenzione di dirmi cosa ti preoccupa, ma io lo saprò lo stesso >> la provocò Charlotte quando si separarono.  
Si, Charlotte era complicata e non le sarebbe mai stata completamente fedele, ma a Micol andava bene lo stesso, aveva bisogno della sua migliore amica prima ancora della donna che amava.


	15. Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

Quando lo aveva visto con quel completo ridicolo Charlie non era riuscito a trattenere le risate.  
Vestito bene lo comprendeva, ma in giacca e cravatta come se dovesse andare in qualche posto elegante era troppo per lui, quasi non si accorse che Meyer lo stava fissando offeso.

<< Quando hai finito di ridere ti ricordo che io avevo altri programmi per questa sera, è stato AR a volere tutto questo >> gli rispose Meyer offeso, non solo aveva dovuto prendere quelle lezione, oh no, dopo doveva andare a prendere Benny e quell’altro tizio e poi fare quella cosa. E ovviamente il suo socio, nonché amore della sua vita, se la rideva di gusto sul divano.  
<< È stato AR a volere che ti vestissi come un fottutissimo pinguino? >> gli chiese Charlie mentre cercava di controllarsi. Fosse stato per lui si sarebbe comportato come sempre ma le istruzioni di AR sono diverse e Benny nell’apprendere che questa volta sarà lui a scendere in campo è a dir poco eccitato, è come se avesse fatto indigestione di zucchero pensò Meyer.  
<< Il completo l’ho scelto io, e sappi che non intendo cambiarmi >> fu la risposta di Meyer prima che Charlie si alzasse dal divano e lo guardasse con un’occhiata che lui conosceva fin troppo bene.

<< Sicuro Meyer? Ne sei davvero sicuro? >> gli domandò Charlie prima di essere di fronte a lui e Meyer gli sorrise a sua volta. << Sicurissimo Charlie, sicurissimo >> rispose prima di afferrarlo per la cravatta e tirarlo nella sua direzione, aspettando che l’altro premesse le sue labbra sulle sue.  
Si godette quel bacio in silenzio, poco curandosi se Charlie gli stropicciava la camicia, l’unica cosa che in quel momento era importante per Meyer Lansky era sentire le labbra dell’italiano su di sé e … quello non andava bene si disse nel sentire una mano che lentamente giocava con l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni, sarebbe stato in ritardo, lo era già si disse, avrebbe potuto farsi trascinare sul letto o semplicemente appoggiarsi al muro e lasciare l’iniziativa a Charlie ma era troppo in ritardo ed era meglio non destare sospetti.

<< Sicuro, ora devo andare, quando torno riprenderemo questa conversazione >> disse quando si separarono con il fiato grosso e veloce prese la custodia del violino e uscì, aveva bisogno d’aria mentre Charlie si sarebbe sicuramente fatto una bella doccia fredda.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c'è un riferimento a Mob City, per la precisione alla 1x01 dove si vede Jeff Braine, ma io preferisco Anatol, che suona il violino


	16. Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals

Se c’era una cosa che entrambi amavano erano quelle giornate, poche a dire il vero da quando AR è tornato dall’Irlanda ma non vi rinuncerebbero mai.

Solitamente la mattina il primo ad alzarsi è Meyer, a meno che non sia sabato allora l’ebreo adora rimanere a letto, ed è Charlie che deve preoccuparsi della colazione. Per fortuna nessuno sa perché vivano insieme, Benny come tutto il mondo crede che lo facciano per risparmiare sull’affitto e parlando di Meyer potrebbe anche essere vero, ma la verità è un’altra, e la conoscono solo loro due. L’halva migliore però è quella che ruba all’ebreo, specialmente se subito dopo assaggia le sue labbra.

Se anni prima quando viveva ancora a Lercara Friddi qualcuno avesse detto al piccolo Salvatore che per colazione avrebbe mangiato halva come se fosse zucchero probabilmente quel bambino avrebbe creduto ad uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, ma Charlie Luciano semplicemente ama mangiare halva di prima mattina, o almeno ci prova dato che Meyer è praticamente dipendente da quella roba.

Quando nessuno può vederli si comportano come vogliono, ridono per qualsiasi cosa e soprattutto ogni tre secondi si toccano, quello accade anche in pubblico ma a casa, di prima mattina è semplicemente diverso. Hanno bisogno di quel torpore, di sorridersi e di stare semplicemente insieme, nulla di così tanto fottutamente complicato, solo loro due che fanno colazione, una colazione che ad occhi esterni potrebbe apparire strana: metà ebrea e metà siciliana e nessuno dei due si è mai lamento per quello.

Poi si vestono in silenzio e solo allora, nel momento in cui si sistemano il soprabito realizzano quello che hanno condiviso, è come un’illuminazione e non dura a lungo perché entrambi sanno bene che non possono perdere tempo, che nessuno deve sospettare, una cosa è ridere alle insinuazioni di Benny o di AR, un altro è la consapevolezza che i due lo sappiano.  
Negli altri giorni invece tutto avviene rapidamente, si svegliano, fanno una colazione veloce, si vestono, quasi sempre confondono le magliette e se ne accorgono troppo tardi quando Meyer ha già la mano sulla porta.

La loro non è la routine di una coppia d’amici che vive insieme per arrotondare, è quella di una vecchia coppia sposata, lo sanno ma non lo dicono perché ci sono cose di cui non bisogna parlare, di cui se se ne parla si fa male, e i loro rituali mattutini sono tra quelli, entrambi lo sanno fin troppo bene


	17. Day 17: Spooning

Il sole della Florida flirtava dolcemente dalle finestre della stanza d’albergo ma non importava a nessuno dei due, non in quel momento.  
L’unica cosa che Meyer Lansky riusciva a fare era gemere incoerentemente mentre dietr4o di lui Charlie Luciano si spingeva con forza dentro di lui, le mani che gli stringevano possessive i fianchi.

Non erano tipi da sesso di prima mattina specialmente perché Benny poteva arrivare da un momento all’altro, ma non riuscivano a fermarsi, e nemmeno lo volevano Benny era a New York e nessuno li avrebbe disturbati. Era tutto cominciato quando Charlie lo aveva baciato con irruenza, e Meyer aveva subito il bacio con gli occhi ancora chiusi godendosi la mano dell’italiano che lentamente lo accarezzava. Aveva trattenuto un gemito quando aveva sentito che quella mano si era fermata su quella che era senza alcun dubbio un’erezione mattutina ma non era riuscito a trattenersi quando la sentì muoversi avanti e indietro.

<< Non ti basta mai, vero dago? >> chiese cercando di sembrare divertente quando l’unica cosa era spingersi contro la mano dell’italiano e sentirlo premere contro la sua schiena, non l’avevano mai fatto in quella posizione pensò strusciandosi lentamente contro l’altro, non avevano mai tempo specialmente da quando Charlie aveva cominciato a lavorare per Masseria.  
<< Piace anche a te giudeo >> gli rispose di rimando Charlie prima di cercare le sua labbra, Meyer avrebbe voluto girarsi per poter essere più comodo ma non appena accennò al movimento sentì due mani che lo bloccavano e così rimase nella stessa posizione. Si morse le labbra per non dargli soddisfazione quando sentì il primo dito, la notte precedente avevano unito i letti e nonostante le loro divergenze Meyer si era ritrovato ad implorare pur di sentirlo.

<< Grida pure, qui non può sentirti nessuno >> lo provocò Charlie prima di inserire il secondo dito e cominciando dilatarlo. Fu solo quando toccò quel punto dentro di sé che Meyer gridò per poi portarsi d’istinto una mano alla bocca sperando che nessuno li avesse sentiti.  
Anche Charlie doveva pensarla allo stesso modo perché attese qualche secondo prima di riprendere a muoversi, in quanto ebreo Meyer Lansky non credeva nel paradiso ma quel momento vi era così vicino pensò prima che l’altro sostituisse alle dita il suo sesso.  
Si sentiva completo, Charlie lo faceva sentire completo, non importavano le volte che erano in disaccordo, che l’altro rovinava tutto, in quel momento contavano solo le mani dell’altro che lo stringevano a sé, le loro bocche che si sfioravano e quel cazzo che lo stava fottendo così dannata bene pensò Meyer.

Dovevano provare nuovamente quella posizione si disse mentre la mano dell’altro aumentava la sua velocità, era scomoda ma quello era l’unico difetto pensò poco prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo e sentire Charlie che lo baciava.

<< Sicuro che non vuoi ripensarci? >> gli chiese riferendosi all’affare, non aveva mai capito quell’ossessione per la famiglia, non da parte di uno come Charlie che aveva tagliato i ponti con la sua anni prima. << Conosco Maranzano, e conosco Petrucelli, se vuoi morire sei libero di farlo >> gli rispsoe Charlie prima di accendersi una sigaretta

 


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

Lo avevano fatto insieme.  
Altre coppie pianificavano le vacanze, il mutuo da pagare, loro avevano pianificato la loro scalata verso il successo, e New York, si erano preso New York, insieme.  
Era questo che contava, che per farlo si fossero dovuti servire di Torrio, eliminare Maranzano e quel fetente di Masseria era irrilevante, erano i risultati quelli che contavano e loro ce l’avevano fatta.  
   
Erano dei bambini quando avevano cominciato ma erano rimasti insieme, anche quando sette anni prima avevano litigato per quella faccenda della Florida, erano rimasti solamente per gli affari allora ma avevano sistemato tutto.  
Aveva dovuto sopportare che Meyer si sposasse con quell’Anna perché la gente non parlasse e si erano visti sempre di meno ma ogni volta era speciale. Avevamo cominciato col rendere Benny un socio a tutti gli effetti e avevano fatto lo stesso con Frank, da lì in poi era stato tutto più facile.  
Avevano avuti dei problemi ma da quando Masseria era morto era stato tutto più facile, Nucky Thompson e rapimento di Benny esclusi ma avevano risolto anche quello, insieme.  
   
Quando l’altro se n’era andato Meyer si era ritrovato premuto contro il muro con Charlie che lo spogliava frenetico e lo aveva assecondato gemendo il nome dell’altro, aggrappandosi al muro e poi alle spalle del siciliano. Era stata una sveltina veloce, appagante ma che li aveva lasciati insoddisfatti entrambi, e non perché non avevano goduto abbastanza, Meyer si era morso le labbra a sangue per evitare di gemere e Charlie era stato così vicino al fondersi con lui, ma perché sapevano dia vere bisogno di altro.  
   
Come in quel momento, al brindisi con le varie famiglie della Nazione, lui e Benny erano gli unici ebrei seduti a quel tavolo, loro lo sapevano e anche gli altri lo sapevano. E poi, quando nessuno li stava osservando, impegnati con il brindisi, sentì un bicchiere toccare il suo, e vide gli occhi di Charlie: erano gli occhi di un vincitore, gli trasmettevano così tanto amore e senso di vittoria che per un secondo Meyer si sentì sopraffare dall’emozione.  
   
<< L’chaim >> sussurrò la parola questa volta e sentì la mano di Charlie cercare la sua, ce l’avevano fatta, insieme.


	19. Day 19: In Formal Wear

Solitamente indossavano dei completi ma siccome era capodanno e Nucky Thompson li aveva invitati insieme ad AR avevano optato per degli smoking.  
Per Meyer quello era un giorno come tanti ma Charlie sembrava tenerci e AR gli aveva fatto capire che contava anche su di lui, per la prima volta avrebbe preso parte ad un incontro con i boss, e non in ginocchio e con una pistola puntata alla tempia.

<< Oltre a noi e a Frankie Yale chi dovrebbe essere presente? >> chiese sistemandosi il papillon con cura di fronte allo specchio prima di sentire due braccia che lo circondavano: Charlie, e ancora non era vestito.  
<< George Remus e forse Gyp >> gli rispose l’italiano all’orecchio con un sussurrò mentre le sue mani gli accarezzavano dolcemente la schiena procurandogli brividi di piacere, sarebbe stato facile lasciar proseguire Charlie, facile e appagante, ma avevano altre priorità quella sera, poi … Meyer cercò di non sorridere mentre sentiva i pantaloni farsi più stretti.  
Cosa più importante AR era ad una porta di distanza e poteva sentirli, a volte Meyer aveva l’impressione che l’altro sapesse di loro, di quella … cosa o forse era lui ad essere troppo paranoico, Charlie non si poneva certo problemi simili. Cominciare tutto quello era stato uno sbaglio, e non perché erano due uomini o perché lui era ebreo e l’altro italiano ma perché non potevano permettersi chiacchiere su di loro, Benny non li aveva ancora notato perché era pazzo ma se fosse stato sano avrebbe visto tutto.

<< Dovresti vestirti >> disse cercando di ignorare quelle mani che gli stavano sgualcendo lo smoking.  
<< C'è tempo Meyer, c'è tempo >> rispose l’italiano prima di fermare le mani sul suo sedere.  
<< Non ci pensare neanche Charlie, AR è qui e credo che sospetti qualcosa >> replicò prima di chiudere gli occhi e godersi quelle mani, Charlie sapeva esattamente come toccarlo e quello era … un male, in un occasione simile era un male si ripeté Meyer.  
<< E lascialo sospettare, sei troppo paranoico giudeo >> fu la risposta mentre le mani si spostavano sul davanti e le sentiva trafficare con i pantaloni.  
<< Dobbiamo andare … la festa … ad AR non piace il ritardo >> sospirò nel sentire quelle mani che lo accarezzavano lentamente, Charlie sapeva come toccarlo pensò Meyer, in un’altra occasione avrebbe ceduto ma dovevano andare da Nucky Thompson e a breve AR li avrebbe cercati.

<< Non se ne accorgerà nemmeno >> ribatté Charlie prima di abbassargli i pantaloni, tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per convincere l’altro a vestirsi elegantemente era appena evaporata ma nel sentire quelle mani che lo accarezzavano Meyer Lansky sotto sotto non ne era poi così dispiaciuto.

 


	20. Day 20: Dancing

<< Ti trovo bene >> disse Meyer senza sedersi, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto odiava che Charlie avesse ancora tutto quel potere su di lui.  
Dopo quello che aveva fatto a Benny, e che lui aveva permesso accadesse, si era sentito uno schifo, aveva partecipato al funerale e aveva confortato Esther prima di andare a Napoli per urlargli tutto il suo risentimento e il suo dolore, giurando a Charlie che quella era l’ultima volta che si vedevano.  
Eppure ora era lì, nella villa di Charlie, di fronte a lui che lo guardava con un sorriso, secoli prima Meyer sarebbe corso tra le sue braccia e tempo tre secondi sarebbero stati sul pavimento o sul muro a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso e a baciarsi come se non ci fosse un domani

<< Posso dire lo stesso di te, come sta Teddy? >> gli chiese Charlie, c’era stato un tempo in cui Charlie veniva prima di tutto, prima di Anna e dei bambini, prima di Benny, prima dei suoi stessi affari, al primo posto c’era sempre l’italiano. Il suo capo, il suo socio, il suo … il suo amore.  
<< Sta bene, ma non … non mi hai convocato a Napoli per parlare della mia seconda moglie >> rispose, sapeva che Charlie frequentava una ballerina e per la prima volta non era stato geloso, un tempo era stato così geloso di Gillian Darmody prima di ricordare che l’irlandese non contava nulla.  
<< Volevo vederti Meyer, Igea non è qui, non ci disturberà >> gli spiegò Charlie facendolo infuriare, cosa c’entrava adesso nominare quella donna? Lui aveva dato tutto a Charlie, la sua mente, il suo portafogli, la sua fiducia, il suo corpo, il suo cuore e ora l’altro si preoccupava così che la sua … donna potesse vederli.

<< E ora mi hai visto, penso che tornerò in albergo, domani ho la nave >> rispose, Benny senza saperlo era riuscito in quello in cui AR, Masseria, le tante donne di entrambi e la prigione avevano fallito: li aveva divisi, forse per sempre.  
<< Non prima di aver sentito questo >> disse Charlie serio facendo partire il grammofono, Frank Sinatra si diffuse per la stanza facendo sorridere Meyer suo malgrado. Si ricordava di quel cantante che i fratelli Fischetti si erano portati a Cuba il giorno del trionfale ritorno di Charlie in America. Era un giovanotto di belle speranze eppure adesso era una star, tutto grazie a loro e ai Roselli di Los Angeles pensò Meyer con un sorriso triste.  
Allora Benny era ancora in vita, Virginia non era un problema e lui stava per riavere Charlie.

<< Cosa vuoi fare? >> chiese, anche se conosceva già la risposta, aveva sempre conosciuto le risposte con Charlie.  
<< Concedimi almeno questo, giudeo >> gli rispose Charlie, era invecchiato ma Meyer non faceva fatica a riconoscere il ragazzo che quasi cinquant’anni fa lo aveva picchiato per avere i suoi soldi, il ragazzo con cui aveva avviato i suoi affari, l’uomo che aveva amato così tanto.  
<< Ma solo per questa volta, dago >> rispose lui con un sorriso prima di sentire le mani dell’altro sulle spalle

 Se gliel’avessero detto quella mattina non avrebbe esitato a sparare al coglione che aveva parlato, eppure era lì, a casa di Charlie, nel salotto dell’italiano, a ballare stretto all’altro come quando erano più giovani e si concedevano quel gesto solo quando erano soli e chiudevano a chiave la porta. You make me feel so young, si sentiva così, giovane e protetto tra le braccia di Charlie che conduceva, quanto lo aveva amato, e quanto lo amava pensò mentre si muoveva a passo di danza.


	21. Day 21: Cooking/Baking

Non sanno cucinare, nessuno dei due.  
Ci hanno provato beninteso, realizzando che è meglio mangiare fuori. Benny è leggermente più bravo di loro ma da quando ha bruciato le tende della cucina preferiscono tenerlo alla larga, specie perché ha quasi incendiato anche il gatto dei vicini che per caso si stava riposando sul loro davanzale. Per questo a volte Yvetta Suchowlinski e Rosalia Lucania mosse a pietà bussano alla loro porta con cibo sufficiente per un esercito, stando ovviamente attente a non incrociarsi, e con lo stesso avvertimento: è necessario solamente scaldare al forno.

<< Tua madre è appena passata, ci ha lasciato cibo sufficiente per non andare al ristorante per almeno un mese >> dice Meyer con un sorriso a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato, in tutti quegli anni gli risulta ancora difficile parlare con Rosalia non solo a causa delle difficoltà generate dalla lingua ma perché Meyer si sente tremendamente in imbarazzo.  
<< Siete riusciti a scambiare almeno due parole? >> gli chiede Charlie prima di avvicinarsi a lui e Meyer sorride imbarazzato mentre controlla il forno, cinque minuti e poi potete mangiare si è raccomandata Rosalia e Meyer ringrazia che Charlie gli abbia insegnato l’italiano, un po’ come lui ha insegnato al siciliano yiddish.

<< Non chiedermi troppo Salvatore, però ci siamo fissati negli occhi per cinque minuti >> risponde Meyer, solo lui può chiamarlo Salvatore, quando Masserie si azzarda a chiamarlo in quella maniera Charlie trema di rabbia e AR di certo non perde tempo in quella maniera.  
<< Un grande risultato Mayer, forse la prossima volta riuscirete a salutarvi >> è la risposta dell’italiano e Meyer sorride mentre pendei secondo servizio, lo usano solamente quando hanno visite e per fortuna accade di rado, Benny ovviamente non conta; lui lo usa quando Rosalia cucina carne d’agnello e formaggio, sarà pure amico di Charlie ma resta pur sempre un devoto ebreo.  
<< Mai dire mai >> gli risponde Meyer prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio veloce, Benny ha fatto sapere che arriverà per cena e le tende sono tirate dunque hanno tutta la privacy di cui hanno bisogno.

Continuano a baciarsi finché Meyer non sente Charlie che lo alza di peso e d’istinto apre le gambe, farsi scopare sul bancone della cucina non è di certo la sua fantasia più segreta ma non gl’importa, non mentre sente l’altro che gli infilato le mani dentro i pantaloni. Geme lentamente prima di cercare d’imitare l’altro, è duro e pesante tra le sua mani e Meyer si sente bene, le mani di Charlie sulla sua erezione e la sua bocca sulla sua.  
Sta per abbassare i pantaloni dell’italiano, Charlie è passato al suo collo, quando la mano gli finisce sul forno e si ricorda che Rosalia ha detto cinque minuti, esattamente cinque.

<< Aspetta … aspetta … >> boccheggia cercando di recuperare la dignità e il fiato mentre Charlie lo guarda stranito.  
<< Dobbiamo pranzare, poi … >> si spiega prima di scendere dal bancone, prima pranzeranno e poi ci sarà tempo per tanto altro prima dell’arrivo di Benny.

 


	22. Day 22: In a battle, Side By Side

Entrambi sapevano bene che non era più come quando erano ragazzini. Questa volta se li colpivano potevano morire sul serio.  
Per questo quando Charlie aveva ricevuto quella chiamata da Meyer si era subito precipitato al bordello. Quello svitato di Benny aveva ragione ma mai e poi mai Charlie lo avrebbe ammesso: parlare con Thompson a L’Avana era stato uno sbaglio ma sarebbe stato uno sbaglio più grande ignorarlo.

<< Questa è una sfida, una fottutissima sfida, Thompson è un uomo morto! >> urlò lui, si erano ritirati nel loro ufficio e Meyer lo stava osservando seduto sulla poltrona, aveva bisogno di stare da solo o che qualcuno lo ascoltasse senza fiatare.  
<< Lo sarà, ma non ora, ragiona per una volta >> gli consigliò Meyer prima di alzarsi e raggiungerlo, come previsto l’altro si alzò sulle punte per essere al suo livello. << Questa è una guerra che dobbiamo vincere, come abbiamo vinto con Masseria e come vinceremo con Maranzano, Thompson affonderà con loro, ma … ma per farlo dobbiamo rimanere uniti e senza idee avventate per la testa >> aggiunse; Meyer Lansky sapeva che era un rischio che non potevano permettersi di correre.

Una cosa era stata sistemare Masseria, Charlie aspettava quell’occasione da tempo, un’altra sistemare Thompson e dei due era lui quello che più ci teneva. Thompson lo aveva avuto tra la vita e la morte ben due volte e Meyer aveva giurato che non ci sarebbe stata una terza volta.  
<< Insieme >> sussurrò Charlie, Meyer era così vicino, così invitante, e quello era sicuramente un buon modo di sbollire la rabbia. << Insieme >> ripeté Meyer aprendo appena le labbra e permettendogli così di baciarlo. Si godettero il bacio fino in fondo, la porta era chiusa a chiave, le ragazze erano impegnate e Benny … lui era chissà dove in quel momento.

<< Non dovresti andare da tua moglie? >> gli chiese Charlie riferendosi ad Anna, forse doveva andare da lei, forse … Anna era sua moglie ma Charlie era il suo migliore amico, il suo socio, il suo amore e Meyer Lansky sapeva fin troppo bene che sarebbe stato sempre al suo fianco.  
<< Dovrei … stai finalmente imparando il significato delle parole dago >> rispose Meyer prima di sentire le mani dell’italiano sbottonargli con gesti veloci al camicia, Anna si sarebbe sicura accorta che mancavano dei bottoni e si sarebbe arrabbiata per quello ma in quel momento non gl’importava.  
<< E tu parli troppo giudeo >> gli rispose Charlie mentre anche Meyer portava le sue mani sul corpo dell’altro.

Di una cosa erano sicuri: sarebbero stati sempre insieme all’altro, al suo fianco, nella sconfitta, improbabile, e nella vittoria, sicura.


	23. Day 23: Arguing

Litigano raramente, specialmente per il carattere di Meyer.  
L’ebreo è freddo, distaccato e l’unica cosa di cui principalmente si cura sono i soldi ed è veramente difficile riuscire a farlo arrabbiare. Solo una persona in tutta la fottuta New York vi è riuscito.  
Quello che era accaduto in Florida ne era stata la prova, oltre all’evidenza che Charlie dopo tanti anni sapeva come Nucky Thompson pensava e vedeva il mondo. Non avrebbe dovuto fregarlo con quella faccenda della cocaina ma se fossero stati in due non sarebbe accaduto, di questo Meyer era sicuro.

 

<< Se tu non ti fossi tirato fuori io non mi sarei dovuto scavare la mia fottutissima tomba >> urlò per l’ennesima volta, era solo perché per Thompson la sua morte non era vantaggiosa.  
<< Te l’ho detto mille volte che non dovevi farti coinvolgere, e tu invece l’hai fatto lo stesso >> è la replica di Charlie, l’ebreo non consoce bene il concetto di famiglia, per questo si era tirato fuori dall’affare non appena aveva saputo che vi era coinvolto anche Petrucelli.  
<< Ci servivano dei soldi e quello era l’unico modo, non avrei mai pensato che ti saresti tirato indietro! >> è la risposta di Meyer, non è solo per la Florida, ma per quello che è successo con AR, per Gillian Darmody e per tutto il resto, solitamente rimane in silenzio ma in quell’occasione Meyer sente il bisogno di dover buttare fuori tutto fregandosene per una volta delle conseguenze.

 

<< Sai perché l’ho fatto, è qualcosa che non puoi capire >> e quello è vero, lo sanno tutti, Meyer può parlare italiano, può seguire una conversazione in italiano fatta da chi pensa non capisca la lingua ma quei legami, quelle parentele … è qualcosa che non capirà mai.  
<< E allora spiegati dago, spiegami perché hai avuto così paura … era la Florida dannazione, la Florida! >> E Gillian Darmody, spiegami perché era così speciale, perché per gli altri sono il socio di minoranza aggiunge la sua mente, ma quelle parole non può dirle, ci sono tante cose che riguardano il loro rapporto di cui non parlano mai.

 

<< La famiglia Meyer, la famiglia viene prima di tutto giudeo, è qualcosa che non puoi capire >> per quanto faccia Charlie sa bene che gli altri non lo vedranno mai come un loro pari, Masseria sopporta a malapena AR e detesta Thompson, è Meyer che non vuole capire che c’è un motivo per cui ha fatto saltare gli accordi con la Florida … e dopo quello che l’altro gli ha raccontato sa di aver avuto ragione.  
<< Non ti capirò mai, e … vado di sopra ad occuparmi della contabilità della bisca, puoi andare dove ti pare … dalle tue troie, a farti ammazzare, all’infermo, non m’importa! >> urla Meyer è quella è una bugia, vorrebbe solo che Charlie restasse con lui, ha bisogno dell’altro, ora più che mai, che non seguirà il suo consiglio.  
<< Bene, bene! Non mi aspettare alzato! >> è la replica di Charlie prima di prendere la giacca, è quasi sicuro che a breve Meyer lo chiamerà, che gli confesserà che aveva torto e finiranno per fare sesso riconciliatore sul pavimento come l’ultima volta che è andato da Gillian Darmody.

 

Ma non accade, niente di quello che hanno pensato accade.


	24. Day 24: makingup Afterwards

Nella stanza si udivano solamente rumori inequivocabili.  
Accadeva raramente che risolvessero i loro litigi con il sesso, specialmente perché voleva dire che uno dei due si arrendeva e nessuno dei due voleva arrendersi. Charlie era sicuro che alla fine avrebbe capito perché voleva abbandonare l’affare e la Florida, e Meyer era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a trattenere l’italiano a Tampa  
La “ discussione “ che stanno avendo in quel momento è poco verbale e molto …. fisica, almeno così pensa Meyer nel sentire le mani dell’altro che lentamente trafficano con i suoi bottoni.  
L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che dovrebbero parlare, che devono assolutamente chiarirsi e … le dita di Charlie su di sé sono … deve concentrarsi e non sulle mani dell’altro, sulla sua bocca o peggio ancora … deve concentrarsi.  
   
<< Dobbiamo … parlare … dopo, dago … >> riconosce tra un gemito e l’altro e vide Charlie sorridergli divertito, Meyer era cosciente di aver perso ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta.  
<< Certamente, dopo … dopo parliamo … ora sta zitto giudeo … >> è la replica di Charlie prima di tornare ad assaltare le sue labbra e Meyer non riesce a non mugolare, ci sono altri modi per fare pace dopo una discussione ma quello è sicuramente il più efficace, l’unico che non farà lamentare Meyer quando il giorno dopo lui se ne tornerà a New York.  
Meyer geme tra le sue braccia prima di portare le mani sulla sua cintura, se quella notte sarà bravo forse Charlie potrà rimanere con lui in Florida e partecipare a quell’idea, l’idea dell’eroina alla fine è di Charlie, è giusto che siano entrambi coinvolti in quell’affare.  
   
<< Perché stavamo litigando? >> gli chiede Charlie prima di infilargli la mano dentro le mutande, sta volutamente ignorando il problema si dice Meyer, e per lui va bene così in quel momento, deve solo giocare bene le sue carte e avrà tutto: Charlie e l’accordo con Petrucelli.  
<< Sai che non lo ricordo più? >> è la risposta di Meyer prima che Charlie cominci lentamente a masturbarlo, entrambi sanno che quella è una bugia ma scelgono di non pensarci, per il momento quella sorta di riconciliazione è sufficiente, poi si vedrà ma per ora l’unica a cui Meyer Lansky riesce a pensare sono le mani di Charlie che lo toccano, niente’altro.


	25. Day 25: Gazing Into Eachothers Eyes

  
Meyer Lansky sa bene che l’errore è tutto di Charlie, dall’inizio fino a quel momento.  
Charlie ha sbagliato a fidarsi, a consegnare tutti quei soldi e peggio ancora a convincerlo a chiederli a Masseria, quello è stato senza dubbio l’errore più grande, lo diceva lui che dovevano procurarsi altre informazioni prima di procedere, che lui non conosceva alcun Magaddino e che gli affari si fanno solamente quando si conosco tutti i futuri partner.  
   
Meyer sa anche che è colpa sua, che doveva seguire Charlie, controllarlo e tenersi pronto ad ogni evenienza, bloccargli persino i fondi o al massimo mandare Benny per controllarlo.  
Sa anche che quella per Charlie è diventata una questione personale tra lui e AR, che se non lo avesse fermato in tempo poco prima a quest’ora sarebbero entrambi morti e a nessuno importerebbe, che quello che Charlie voleva era mostrare a tutti che potevano farcela a gestire un affare importante come quello dell’eroina, e se AR non si fosse intromesso ce l’avrebbero anche fatta.  
   
Charlie Luciano sa fin troppo bene che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Meyer, dal momento in cui ha accettato quell’affare.  
Meyer gliel’aveva detto che non si fidava degli uomini di Magaddino, ma lui lo conosceva, tutti i siciliani si conoscevano tra loro e per quello aveva creduto a quello che quei due venduti gli avevano detto in quel vicolo.  
   
Meyer ragiona come un ebreo e per questo non ha capito l’importanza della famiglia, non sa cosa significhi poter contare su diversi contatti e per di più non ha fatto altro che consigliargli prudenza … non è la prudenza che li porterà lontano ma Charlie è costretto ad ammettere che ha sbagliato tutto. Se si fosse trattato solamente di lui ci sarebbe passato sopra come ha fatto altre volte ma anche Meyer era coinvolto, e specialmente i suoi soldi.  
AR, è tutta colpa di AR si ripete da mesi ma sa che quella è solo una parte della verità, che se fosse stato meno impulsivo tutto quello non sarebbe accaduto, se avesse ascoltato i consigli di Meyer ora lavorerebbero ancora insieme e non sarebbero costretti ad incontrarsi in segreto.  
   
Per questo quando insieme agli altri con Thompson che stringe accordi con Masseria e AR a loro due basta guardarsi negli occhi: capiscono l’altro, lo perdonano ma cosa più importante lo accettano.


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

Aiutare Meyer con i preparativi del suo matrimonio era una stronzata, lui aveva sicuramente cose più importanti da fare come sfuggire a Maranzano e a Masseria e invece si trovava in quella sinagoga a fumare, con il cappello in testa come volevano quelle loro strane regole, con Meyer, quel matto di Benny e … come si chiamavano i loro preti.  
Lui non doveva essere lì, e non solo a causa di quei due che volevano la sua pelle ma … quello che era accaduto negli anni passati era solo una ragazzata, si erano divertiti ma ora era tempo di andare avanti si disse prima di accendersi l’ennesima sigaretta.

<< Charlie! Vieni qui che dobbiamo fare l’ultima prova! >> urlò Benny prima che … qualunque fosse il suo nome gli desse un ceffone dietro la testa facendo sorridere sia lui che Meyer.  
<< Allora, abbiamo ripetuto tutto per domenica, rimane solo la prova generale ma siccome Anna è in ritardo e il rabbino ha quasi finito ci servi tu >> gli sussurro Meyer mentre Benny nell’angolo cercava di non ridacchiare troppo forte. Quello che stava proponendo era una follia ma per fortuna lì dentro non lo conosceva nessuno altrimenti si sarebbe sicuramente rifiutato.  
<< Esattamente cosa devo fare? >> chiese annoiandosi prima che l’altro si posizioni di fronte a lui.  
Quasi non ascolta quello che dice il rabbino, l’unica cosa di cui gli importa in quel momento è Meyer, il Meyer bambino che gli ha tenuto testa, il Meyer adolescente con cui ha avviato gli affari e che era così imbarazzato la prima volta che le loro labbra si sono sfiorate e infine il Meyer adulto con cui ha passato nottate a fare l’amore, con Gillian Darmody ha scopato, ed erano delle belle scopate, ma con Meyer ha fatto l’amore.

<< … e quindi lo sposo romperà il bicchiere come vuole la tradizione e poi bacerà la sposa >> conclude il rabbino prima di pulirsi gli occhiali, pochi istanti che però sono sufficienti a Meyer per alzarsi sulle punte e cercare con tenerezza le sue labbra, Benny invece è distratto a guardare in tutte le direzioni e per fortuna non si accorge di loro due. Il loro è un bacio lento, delicato, tenero, quasi da innamorati gli viene spontaneo pensare prima che Meyer si allontani e il rabbino riprenda a parlare dell’imminente matrimonio.

A breve Meyer Lanski sarà anche sposato con Anna Citron, l’amica della fidanzata di Benny, ma Charlie sa che in una qualche maniera bizzarra anche lui e Meyer sono legati da un legame altrettanto profondo e sicuramente più duraturo, un po’ come un matrimonio dello spirito e altre stronzate simili.


	27. Day 27: One On Their Birtday

Accadeva sempre così, ogni anno la stessa cosa da più di dieci anni, e Meyer ne era divertito e anche annoiato.

Ogni anno per il compleanno di Charlie Frank li avvisava fin da settembre che avrebbe pensato a tutto lui, e lui puntualmente gli assegnava un budget proveniente dal fondo comune di tutti e quattro.  
E puntualmente ogni anno all’inizio di novembre, una volta era accaduto addirittura ad Halloween, Frank diceva a lui e a Benny che no lui non poteva farcela, che aveva altri altri impegni più importanti e che trovassero qualcosa loro due. Allora Meyer aspettava che Frank gli rendesse i soldi rimasti e organizzava qualcosa in tre settimane con la collaborazione molesta di Benny che si occupava … dell’aspetto ludico.  
Lui si occupava dell’orchestra, degli inviti, della torta e di tutto il resto, Benny … Benny portava le ragazze e riuscivano sempre a tenere il tutto segreto.

Quell’anno ne avevano entrambi bisogno si era detto prima di chiudere la porta della suite, dopo quello che era accaduto in Florida aveva bisogno di rilassarsi e non pensarci, e per fortuna erano rimasti soli.  
<< Frank prima o poi dovrà capire che sei in grado di cavartela da solo >> gli disse Charlie, era dalla Florida che si parlavano civilmente senza litigare per ogni cazzata pensò Meyer.  
<< Lo capirà, a suo tempo>> rispose sfiorando la camicia di Charlie, gli era mancato così tanto in quei mesi, non era solo il sesso ma la condivisione di momenti come quelli, la loro intimità, il condividere gli affari e le sciocchezze, tutto. << Lo spero >> rispose Charlie prima di annullare la distanza da loro, era sempre lui quello che lo baciava, lo attirava a sé e poi prendeva possesso delle sue labbra, in fondo era ancora quel ragazzino che gli aveva chiesto i soldi del pranzo, o i soldi o l’avrebbe pestato, e Meyer era ancora il bambino che non si era fatto intimidire e che le aveva prese con la segreta speranza che un giorno si sarebbe vendicato.

<< Devo ancora darti il tuo regalo >> ora o mai più, era il momento perfetto per una lenta, appagante vendetta.  
<< E io che pensavo che il regalo fossero le ballerine >> fu la replica di Charlie prima che le mani di Meyer iniziassero a giocare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. << Ma a quanto sembra hai voluto strafare giudeo >> aggiunse prima che Meyer si inginocchiasse e gli abbassasse i pantaloni senza interrompere il contatto visivo.  
<< Aspetta prima di commentare dago, aspetta >> fu la replica divertita prima che Meyer iniziasse lentamente a leccarlo e a lambirlo con le labbra, voleva il gioco duro pensò Charlie prima di portare le mani sui capelli dell’altro.  
Meyer capì subito cosa volesse, Meyer lo sapeva sempre fu il suo ultimo pensiero mentre Meyer lo prendeva in bocca e cominciava a muoversi in una maniera che avrebbe reso la migliore puttana invidiosa. Sapeva come muoversi, sapeva come gli piaceva e … quello era perfetto pensò prima di intrecciare le mani tra i capelli dell’altro per incitarlo ad andare più veloce, a prenderlo più in fondo, a fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Era così vicino, così vicino quando sentì l’altro allontanarsi e gemette di frustrazione, quella si che era una tortura. 

<< Questa era solo la prima parte dago, la seconda ti piacerà molto di più >> sussurrò Meyer alzandosi sulle punte e baciandolo in maniera inequivocabile. Forse quello non era il miglior compleanno che avesse mai avuto ma sicuramente non era il peggiore.

 


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Stupid

Di stupidaggini ne avevano fatte ma quella era sicuramente la più grande.

<< Darmody? Ma che ti dice la testa? >> gli chiese Meyer, a lui il nome Darmody richiamava alla mente Gillian Darmody e quello che era accaduto tra quella puttana irlandese e Charlie quindi no, se avesse dovuto decidere da solo non avrebbe voluto Jimmy, ma non era solo e soprattutto quelli erano affari e AR era chiaro: gli affari erano una cosa, gli affetti un’altra.

<< Sono solo affari, e li gestiremo da New York, ci serve qualcuno per l’eroina >> fu la risposta dell’italiano e Meyer sapeva bene che aveva ragione, dovevano occuparsi dell’eroina e dovevano venderla a New York e allo stesso aprire nuovi mercati, far conoscere il prodotto e stronzate varie. Purtroppo non poteva nemmeno dare la colpa a Charlie perché l’idea dell’eroina era sua, completamente sua.

<< Questo è vero ma … proprio Darmody? >> gli chiede Meyer, il suo problema è quello ma non lo ammetterà mai di fronte al suo socio, miglior amico e … compagno di divertimento; lui pensava a qualcuno come Mickey Doyle, per quanto balordo un tipo come lui è facile da controllare per due come loro.  
<< Fidati, è affidabile, un figlio di puttana ingrato ma sa fare il suo lavoro >> è la risposta di Charlie, l’ultima volta che si è fidato di Mickey Doyle Meyer Lanski ha rischiato di beccarsi una pallottola e i fratelli D’Alessio sono morti, ma è anche vero che i quattro fratelli erano dei completi idioti e Darmody non offre poi tante garanzie con l’eccezione del padre, il quale però potrebbe crepare da un momento all’altro.

<< Se lo dici tu ma … >> e lì Meyer s’interrompe, sa che Charlie si preoccupa per lui in qualche modo e l’idea di essere a stretto contatto con Jimmy Darmody e con sua madre non gli fa sicuramente fare i salti di gioia, il primo perché ha cercato di ucciderlo e la seconda perché … non hanno mai parlato di esclusività ma a Meyer sembrava scontata.

<< Ci riusciremo, fidati >> e Meyer conosce bene quel tono, è quello che non ammette repliche ma non riesce a stare zitto: << Sarà stupido, sarà la cosa più stupida che abbiamo mai fatto, più di quegli stupidi orologi che ti trascini dietro >> e dopo cinque secondi di silenzio si guardano e nessuno dei due riesce a frenare le risate, sarà un pessimo accordo, sicuramente stupido ma almeno saranno insieme.


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Non erano sicuri di come sarebbe andato a finire tutto quello, loro per il momento dovevano uscirne, poi … poi si sarebbero preoccupati degli altri.  
Al era in gamba e quindi lui era fuori pericolo, Mickey Doyle per quanto coglione aveva quella polizza d’assicurazione e quindi lui si era parato il culo, restava solo Darmody ma a nessuno dei due Jimmy Darmody era mai stato particolarmente a cuore a essere sinceri.

Si erano liberati di Benny in maniera tale da poter restare da soli, pronti a tornare ad Atlantic City il prima possibile e qualche scusa se AR avesse avuto eccessivi sospetti.  
<< Non avremmo dovuto farci coinvolgere >> e Meyer sa bene che Charlie ha ragione, lui ha i suoi personali motivi, motivi che hanno gli occhi verdi, i capelli accuratamente e si prendono quello che non appartiene loro: Gillian Darmody in poche parole.  
<< Ne usciremo, abbiamo già venduto tutto l’alcool >> risponde godendosi il momento, loro due distesi sul divano, lui con in mano una matita con sta calcolando i proventi della bisca che ha temporaneamente affidato a Benny e Charlie che gli accarezza i capelli. La prima cosa che realizza è che non deve affidare più niente a Benny, o almeno non solamente a Benny; la seconda è che era da tanto che non si concedevano un momento tutto per lui e quello è … dolce. Sa che anche Charlie lo pensa, solo che l’italiano non lo ammetterà a voce alta, Meyer lo conosce fin troppo bene.

<< Sappiamo entrambi che non è così facile >> è la risposta di Charlie e Meyer sa esattamente cosa preoccupa l’altro, è come se le loro menti fosse collegate. Solitamente a quest’ora si sarebbe inventato, qualsiasi cosa ma il movimento delle dita di Charlie è così lento, delicato, quasi dolce pensa Meyer cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti, vorrebbe solo chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi a quelle attenzioni. E sa anche che l’altro sta aspettando che sia lui a parlare, ma l’unica cosa a cui Meyer riesce a pensare è il movimento delle dita di Charlie tra i suoi capelli e … nient’altro.  
<< Pensavo avessi qualche idea buona giudeo >> è infatti quello che gli sussurra Charlie all’orecchio e Meyer vorrebbe provarci, vorrebbe realmente provare a pensare qualcosa di sensato ma … niente, è più forte di lui in quel momento, non riesce a pensare a nulla. << Solo che vorrei che tutto questo non finisse mai >> ammette con un sorriso prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio veloce e che nulla ha di casto. << E che dobbiamo comprare l’halva, in questa casa finisce sempre tutto dago >> aggiunge con un sorriso quando le loro labbra si separano. << Attento a quel che dici, perché potresti ottenerlo >> è la risposta quasi senza senso di Charlie prima che questi cerchi veloce le sue labbra.

 Si, tutto quello è strano, bizzarro, momentaneo ma anche semplice, spontaneo e stranamente dolce, ed è forse questo ciò che li turba entrambi, anche se non lo ammettono, nessuno dei due è pronto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce.

.


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

Era la prima volta da quello che era accaduto pensò Meyer mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, eppure sembrava che non fosse passato un giorno.  
Quando lo aveva visto in quel letto d’ospedale si era sentito morire, avevano fallito, avevano sbagliato tutto e quel che peggio lui stava per perdere il suo migliore amico, il suo alleato più fidato, il suo …poi aveva smesso di pensare. Si era sposato, Anna era incinta e lui non era più un ragazzino e quelle cose non le faceva più si era detto.  
 Eppure non appena aveva messo piede nella suite di Charlie al Claridge e l’altro lo aveva guardato lui non era riuscito a trattenersi ed era corso tra le sue braccia come sempre. Si erano baciati con furia mentre l’altro lo spogliava con desiderio e lui cercava di non gemere troppo forte

  
Quando erano finiti sul letto Meyer era ormai rimasto senza pantaloni, senza camicia e con una vistosa erezione e si ra chiesto come avesse fatto a vivere per tutto quel tempo senza Charlie, senza poter sentire le sue labbra sul suo corpo, le sue mani che lo accarezzavano.  
Lentamente gli aveva sfiorato la guancia seguendo il percorso della cicatrice lasciato dal punteruolo, dalla guancia fino al collo, lasciando che le sue dita seguissero il percorso in silenzio. Charlie aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era goduto quella carezza, se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro che gli toccava quella cicatrice gli avrebbe sparato seduta stante ma quello era Meyer, la prima persona di cui aveva chiesto quando si era svegliato,  il ragazzino che gli aveva tenuto testa da bambini e il suo socio, il suo … non voleva pensarci troppo.  
Le spinte di Charlie erano decise, lente, l’altro sapeva cosa gli piaceva, lo aveva sempre saputo pensò Meyer aggrappandosi con forza alle spalle dell’altro e cercando di reprimere i suoi gemiti di piacere, perché aveva rinunciato a tutto quello? Per accontentare sua madre, per desiderio di tranquillità? Non lo sapeva più, l’unica cosa che ormai sapeva era che non voleva che l’altro smettesse, che continuasse, che tutto quello continuasse.  
<< … non smettere … non smettere mai … oh si, oh si … ti amo, ti amo così tanto … >> aveva sussurrato prima di passare allo yddish quasi senza accorgersene, con Anna non gli capitava mai, con Charlie era stato qualcosa di immediato, spontaneo, come se il suo corpo volesse dimostrargli per l’ennesima volta quale fosse il suo posto.  
Aveva … ne aveva così disperatamente bisogno, sentiva di esservi vicino ma non abbastanza pensò prima di far scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi per toccarsi, aveva bisogno di un orgasmo e ne aveva bisogno il prima possibile altrimenti sarebbe impazzito, tutto quello era troppo, troppo intenso, troppo lancinante, troppo tutto pensò mentre cercava le labbra dell’italiano con desiderio, aveva solo bisogno ... per piacere … ancora … così … fammi venire, fammi venire adesso, ti amo, ti amo … .

 

Charlie sembrò aver capito cosa  volesse, Charlie lo capiva sempre pensò Meyer prima che l’altro intensificasse i suoi movimenti; Meyer Lansky essendo ebreo non credeva nel paradiso ma in quel momento, sul letto di una suite del Claridge Hotel, nudo, con le labbra umide di baci, le mani saldamente premute sulla schiena di Salvatore Lucania e e gambe spalancate peggio di una puttana, pensò prima di averlo raggiunto, poi si abbandonò all’orgasmo come se fosse una liberazione.


End file.
